


Arrows

by tymedfire



Series: The Sun, the Moon, and the Truth [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is only mentioned, Angst, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith is emotional, Kinda?, Minor Violence, Nobody Dies, Promise, Team as Family, Texan Keith (Voltron), but itll be there later, everybody has all the emotions, it's not that descriptive, so is lance actually, so is pidge, theres not a lot of comfort in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tymedfire/pseuds/tymedfire
Summary: Lance’s face goes disconcertingly blank as two thick arrows appear, seemingly out of thin air, one lodged in his stomach, the other cracking the chest plate of his suit.





	Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the fourth picture in this:  
> http://y-annah.tumblr.com/post/147867280214/lance-and-some-langst-doodle-daddles

“Is he ever going to stop crying?” The child asks grumpily. He was as excited about having a cousin as any eight year old could be, but _man _, the crying was annoying. And _loud to his newly sensitive ears. His aunt laughs, tired and delighted.___

_____ _

__

“He will, eventually, but babies cry a lot.”

The child wrinkles his nose. “Why?”

“Because that’s the only way they know how to express themselves right now.” The child’s mother says from behind him. She eyes the baby suspiciously. “His cry is not very strong. He does not look like one of us. Are you sure there wasn’t a mix up? Th-”

“What’s his name?” The child interrupts his mother, earning a half-hearted glare. 

His aunt hasn’t taken her eyes away from her new son since her sister and nephew entered the room. She strokes the baby’s cheek softly. “His name is Lance. And he going to do great things.” 

-

Nineteen and a half years later, approximately, Lance is wandering around a ship in space, looking for one of his teammates. This particular teammate has been working around the clock, running herself ragged, and he’s been scouring the ship for her for over an hour. He’s about to ask Coran to scan for humans throughout the ship when he hears a frustrated yell and the telltale _bang _of something being thrown.__

____

____

_Found her _.__

____

____

Lance slowly opens the door where the noise had come from and finds that Pidge has hidden herself in a storage closet, and she had thrown what was probably a dustpan. As he steps in, he can smell her frustration. She doesn’t look up from her computer when Lance walks in, just keeps angrily typing. The look on her face reminds him eerily of his older cousin, minus the under eye bags. He stands in front of the door and watches her for a minute before she finally looks at him and snaps, “What?”

“You look terrible.”

She rolls her eyes at him, turning back to her computer. “Yes, thank you so much for that, Lance. Just what every girl wants to hear.”

Lance huffs and walks over to her, closing her laptop and picking it up. Pidge squawks and lunges for her computer, her face a mask of fury. “What the _hell _, Lance, give that back! Who do you think you are?!”__

____

____

Lance only feels slightly bad for holding the computer over his head so she has to jump to reach it, which he knows she won’t do. “You haven’t slept in, what, two days? You look dead, Pidge, you need to rest.” She gives him a glare so intense he has to fight the urge to step back.

“No, what I _need _is to find my family! And I don’t need you coming in here and telling me what to do-”__

____

____

“I’m not ordering you to do anything, I’m just trying to look out for you like-”

“You are _not _my brother, Lance!” She screams.__

____

____

Everything freezes. Lance can’t quite stop the hurt that flashes across his face, and he knows Pidge see’s it. She’s frozen where she is, hands over her mouth, eyes wide. 

“No,” Lance says angrily. “I’m not. But I _am _your teammate, and I _am _your friend, and I am telling you right now that you need to go to sleep before you hurt yourself, or someone else.” Lance turns sharply from her, heading towards the door, his heart pounding in his chest and eyes burning. He can hear Pidge's breath shaking and he knows that she’s about to cry. He wants so badly to hold her and tell her everything will be okay, but he knows that she needs space. As he reaches for the door handle he realizes he’s still holding her laptop. He turns his head back slightly and says, “And I’m keeping this until you’ve slept.” Then he walks out the door.____

_____ _

_____ _

He walks around the corner and runs straight into Keith. The red paladin grabs his arms to steady him and, from the look on his face and the way he keeps holding onto Lance after he’s securely on his feet, Lance knows that Keith heard. Probably everything. They stare at each other for a few ticks, and in the silence Lance can hear Pidge’s muffled sobbing. That’s good, he thinks. She probably needed a good cry. 

Keith seems to realize, suddenly, that he’s still gripping Lance’s arms, and let’s go quickly. “Um,” he stumbles. “She’s just, um, tired?” It sounds more like a question than a reassurance, and Lance wants to smile. 

“And frustrated, yeah, I know.”

Keith looks incredibly uncomfortable. He scratches the back of his head awkwardly and tries again. “She didn’t mean that, um. She, uh…” Lance hugs the laptop to his chest. “Um. You were trying to help. You’re… a good teammate.” Keith reaches forward and pats Lance’s arm. 

The action is so awkward and sweet that Lance can’t help but laugh. He smiles and throws his arms around Keith, who tenses for a second before relaxing. “Thanks, Keith. So are you.”  


Lance pulls back just as the alarm sounds.

-

Keith wasn’t sure what had happened, exactly. He’d been walking by one of the storage closets on his way to the kitchen when he heard Pidge scream something about Lance not being her brother. He knew that Lance would take that badly. Lance liked to mother everybody on the ship, but he was especially protective of Pidge, and Keith knew that was because she reminded him of his sisters. Lance had walked, surprisingly calmly, out of the closet a few moments later and ran straight into Keith. The blue paladin had obviously been upset, but Keith wasn't quite sure what to do to make him feel better. After some awkward starts, Keith remembered that Lance liked physical contact. It comforted him. He'd seen Hunk cuddle Lance many times when he was homesick or just feeling bad, so he tried to copy what Hunk did. It seemed to work because Lance had smiled and hugged him. 

Now Keith is in the red lion, hovering over a planet ripe with destruction. The Galra had been there less than one earth hour, and the damage was already so much that it could be seen from space. Keith looks at his team, all awaiting orders from Shiro; Pidge’s eyes are red-rimmed and she looks miserable, but determined. Lance is quieter than normal, no cheesy jokes or awful one liners. 

“Alright, team,” Shiro starts. “The bulk of the Galra forces are on the ground, so that’s where we’re going. The cities are already heavy with destruction, as you can see, so let’s try not to wreck anything else if at all possible. Allura says that the cities are too tightly packed for the lions, so Keith, Lance, you go in on foot and try to force the Galra either toward their ships or toward the forest. I’ll be with you. Pidge, stay in the air around the forest and take out any one that tries to get away, but be careful of the natives. Hunk, I want you to pick off any ships in the air. We’ve got this, team.” There’s a chorus of ‘yes, sir’s’ as everybody moves to their spots. 

“Let’s get this over with,” Keith hears Lance mutter.

As Lance, Keith, and Shiro land and exit their lions, bayards ready, Keith bumps Lance’s shoulder. “How about a competition? Person who takes out the most bots wins?”  
Lance raises an eyebrow at him, but Keith considers his suggestion a victory when he sees the corners of Lance’s mouth twitch up. “Sure, Mullet. Get ready to lose big time, though. I have a gun, you have a sword.” So far, they’ve run into exactly nobody, but that was planned. They had landed on the opposite side of the city from the forest, which seemed to be where most of the Galra were going. Something about resources hidden in it. 

As they round the corner of a building, almost in the middle of the city, they finally meet a couple bots, and Keith loses himself in the short battle. After dispatching his own targets, being careful to keep count, he turns to Lance, who is already facing him.

“Two already,” Lance says. 

Keith snorts. “I’m at seventeen.”

Lance balks as they keep running through the city. “There wasn’t even seventeen- Mullet, was that a Lord of the Rings reference? Does that make me Legolas and you Gimli?”

Keith sends him a short glare before hacking at a few more bots. “I-” _grunt _“am definitely” _grunt _“ _not _Gimli.” When he catches sight of Lance, he’s grinning.______

_____ _

_____ _

Suddenly, Shiro’s activated Galra arm is inches from his face. “Some of the natives are with the Galra! They have arrows!” Shiro shouts as Keith realizes that he had just stopped an arrow from impaling Keith in the head. He sends Shiro a quick ‘thanks’ as he hears the others confirm the news. 

“How do we know who’s with who?”

Pidge answers over comms. “If they’re shooting at you, they’re with the Galra.”

Lance snorts. “Yeah, thanks Pidgeon, I would never have guessed,” he answers, probably harsher than he meant to.

The three of them keep going, dodging arrows and taking out enemies. They stay close to each other, watching each other’s backs. Finally, after a half hour of running and fighting, they make it to the center of the city. 

It’s a war zone. It looks to Keith like they’ve been dropped into a scene straight from a movie. The center of the city is a square and almost every entrance to it is barricaded. By who, Keith isn’t sure. Most, he can tell are the enemies, but some look completely abandoned and there’s no way to tell if they’re friendly or not. So he doesn’t worry about it. He just sticks close to his team and fights, letting the rest of the world fade away, and leaving the thinking to Shiro.

Eventually, he finds himself with only Lance, fighting against dozens of natives and Galra alike. They’re thinning. At the beginning of the fight, two Galra would replace every one they dropped, but now it seems the Galra are falling back. It makes Keith uneasy, especially when he suddenly finds no enemies stab. Lance is breathing hard beside him, his bayard still activated and up. He looks around for a few moments, checking to see if their path is clear, before relaying the information to Shiro over comms. 

After checking, he drops the hand holding his gun to his side and grins at Keith. “See, Keith, I told you we could-” _fwish, fwish. ___

__Lance’s face goes disconcertingly blank as two thick arrows appear, seemingly out of thin air, one lodged in his stomach, the other cracking the chest plate of his suit. Keith has just as hard a time processing what had just happened as Lance seemingly does. They both stand, frozen, for an inconceivable amount of time. Keith’s ears are ringing, and he can hear screaming. It’s not until later, back in the castle, that Keith realizes the screaming was his own._ _

__Suddenly, Lance coughs and blood sprays from his mouth, and sound and the ability to move return to Keith. He lunges forward, screaming Lances name, to catch the other boy just as he falls._ _

__“Keith! Keith, what’s happening? What’s wrong?” Pidge sounds just as frantic as Keith feels._ _

__“I need help, Shiro, Lance is- Lance is down. He’s down, he needs to get back to the castle and I can’t carry him, _where are you _?” Lance’s eyes are open but dull as he lay in Keith’s arms. Water drips onto Lance’s unresponsive face, and Keith only spares a minute to wonder when it started raining before he realizes that it’s not water, it’s tears, _his _tears. He’s crying, and Lance isn’t coherent enough to even make fun of him for it. “Please, Lance, stay awake, stay with me. You’re not allowed to die, dammit, come one, _please _.” His voice cracks on the last word. Lance just stares at him before slowly reaching a hand up to where the second arrow cracked his chest plate. As soon as his hand touches the arrow he gasps. He jerks his hand away, clenching both into fists, and squeezes his eyes shut tight. His breathing gets faster and he starts mumbling things that Keith can’t understand._ _ ______

__

__

__“Keith, how bad is it?” Coran._ _

__“He- there’s an arrow in his stomach, and one in his chest, the left side, right beside- Coran, I don’t know how he can survive this. It’s _right next _to his heart.”_ _ __

__

__

__“Calm down, my boy, and just bring him here. Don’t remove the arrows. Is he still awake?”_ _

__“I think. Yes. He’s awake, but I think the arrows were poisoned. He’s not really aware and he keeps mumbling things that I don’t understand. And he won’t open his eyes. He’s squeezing them shut and he won’t open them, but he’s awake.” Keith can’t bring himself to care about how badly his voice, and his hands, are shaking. Shiro appears suddenly, and Keith feels like he can breathe again, if only slightly. They begin to move Lance to their lions._ _

__“That could just be from blood loss.”_ _

__“Team, we’re falling back. This place is already gone. Pidge, Hunk, cover us.” Shiro’s voice is steady as he gives orders and Keith hates him a little for it. He can hear Hunk crying over comms, asking every five seconds how his best friend is doing, has there been any change, which isn’t surprising. What is surprising to Keith, but maybe shouldn’t be, is that he can hear Pidge crying steadily, but quietly. She’s not one to show much emotion publicly, kind of like Keith himself, but Keith supposes that she’s had an emotionally stressful day and just can’t contain herself. It probably doesn’t help that the last time she and Lance spoke, she had screamed some very hurtful things at Lance._ _

__The journey to their lions passes in a blur. They’re already flying - Lance with Keith in Red, Black carrying Blue - when Lance starts making pained little gasps. Keith glances back at him, then does a double-take, beginning to yell, “Don’t pull them out!” He only gets half the sentence out before Lance has yanked the first arrow out of his stomach, his eyes still squeezed shut. Lance lets out a strangled cry, his back arching off the ground._ _

__“Lance! Stop! Coran, Lance pulled one of the arrows out!” Keith yells, panicking. He’s already leaving Red’s controls, trusting her to get them home, when Coran tells him not to let Lance pull the other arrow out. Coran sounds panicked now, and it only adds to Keith’s own._ _

__Keith grabs Lance’s arm as he reaches for the second arrow. With a growl and a surprising show of strength, Lance wrenches away and shoves Keith back. Keith is so surprised that he loses his footing, crashing into the back of the pilots chair._ _

__He’s not fast enough to stop Lance from pulling the other arrow out. His own screams mix with Lance’s._ _

__He’s so busy pressing his hands over Lance’s wounds, trying to keep the blood in, that he doesn’t notice when they dock. He doesn’t notice when Red’s mouth opens and Coran, Allura, and Shiro come running in. He’s too focused on not letting Lance _bleed out, idiot, why did he pull out the arrows and _why _isn’t he unconscious yet _?_ _ ____

__

__

__His musings are mirrored in Coran’s gasp when Lance yells in pain when Shiro tries to move him._ _

__“He’s still conscious? Lance, my boy, can you hear me? Lance?” He asks as they move Lance to a gurney. Lance doesn’t respond beyond a pained grunt that sounds vaguely like affirmation. “What happened to his hands?” Coran’s sharp question yanks Keith’s attention away from Lance’s wounds, where he had been staring. Coran holds Lance’s hand open. It’s covered in blood, but Keith now notices that the blood isn’t from the arrows as he had previously thought. Instead, there are four deep wounds on Lance’s palms, all bleeding profusely._ _

__“He was clenching his hands really hard,” Keith whispers in realization._ _

__By this time, they’re all in the hallway heading to the healing pods, the others behind. Pidge snaps at Keith’s comment, “Who cares! It doesn’t matter right now, just _heal him _.” In the next few seconds, they make it to the infirmary and there’s a flurry of movement as they strip Lance of his clothes and get him into the cryo-suit before putting him in the pod. Keith isn’t sure when Lance finally passed out, but by the time they put him in the healing pod, his body is relaxed and his eyes are closed._ _ __

__

__

__Silence dominates the room. There’s blood, Lance’s blood, everywhere. It’s on the floor, the gurney, the outside of the pod. But mostly, it’s on _them _. It covers Keith’s, Shiro’s, Coran’s, and Allura’s hands and arms. It covers them all head to toe, really. Hunk and Pidge had been sidelined by Shiro when they started freaking out._ _ __

__

__

__Shiro._ _

__Suddenly, rage fills Keith and he can barely keep it in check. He thinks that Lance would be proud of him when he does. Lance. He wants Lance’s blood off of him, so before he does something stupid, he leaves the room._ _

__-_ _

__It had been almost exactly a year since the two cousins had seen each other last. Their families got together once every year to discuss “adult matters”. The child who had watched his younger cousins birth was not happy about being told to babysit. Lance had learned to walk a very long time ago, and now he _ran everywhere _. It was irritating, keeping up with him._ _ __

__

__

__The child had taken his cousin outside his house, into the woods. Lance was running around, smelling all the flowers and touching every plant, his too big shirt getting caught on low branches every now and again. The child watched the sky and tried to listen to what the adults were saying inside the house, only occasionally glancing back toward his cousin._ _

__He hears an excited squeal from his cousin, and turns around to see him reaching for a long blue flower, except, this one, the child recognizes._ _

__“NO! Lance, no! Don’t touch that!” In a flash, the child is by his cousins side, snatching his hand away from the flower. The little boy gives his cousin an expert pout and puppy eyes, not bothered by the urgency in his voice._ _

__“Why not?” Lance asks. “It’s pretty, I wanna give it to Mama.” He starts to reach for the flower again and his cousin grabs his hand._ _

__“That’s a bad flower. It’s poisonous.”_ _

__Lance quirks an eyebrow. “Poisonous?”_ _

__The child huffs, walking a few feet away before setting his cousin down on the ground again. “Yeah. It means if you touch it or smell it or eat it, you’ll stop breathing and die!” He practically snarls the last word, and his cousin’s reaction is immediate._ _

__Lance’s face crumbles and his eyes fill with tears. His cousin looks around frantically for anybody else, but the two had secluded themselves. “No, no, no,” he says, panicked. “Don’t cry!”_ _

__“I’m gonna die!” Lance wails._ _

__“No, you didn’t touch it! You won’t die, I saved you. You’re fine, please stop crying.”_ _

__Lance sniffs, tears still running down his face. “You saved me? Like Superman?”_ _

__“Uh.” He stares at his cousin for a second before agreeing. “Yeah, yeah, like Superman. Superman doesn’t want you to touch that flower ever again.”_ _

__Lance glances at the plant with uncertainty. “But it’s pretty. It’s blue.”_ _

___Oh, well that changes everything _. The child sighs. “Some pretty things are dangerous, Lance.” Lance still doesn’t look convinced, and the child is starting to lose his patience.__ _ _

____“Story of my _life _, kid.” At the voice, Lance immediately brightens, grinning and holding up his arms._ _ _ _ __

____“Uncle Peter!” Peter scoops Lance up and tosses him above his head, eliciting a shriek from him. He looks at his other nephew, not a whole lot younger than he is, and says,_ _ _ _

____“Come on. Everybody is done, it’s time for dinner.”_ _ _ _

____“Fine,” the child grumbles. “Maybe you can teach that little nightmare why he shouldn’t touch every pretty thing he finds.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh?” Peter raises an eyebrow. “So he’s a ladies man, is he? Already? He throwing you off your game? Sounds like it’s time to teach him everything I know, hey, Lance? How about you?”_ _ _ _

____The child rolls his eyes and stomps past his snickering uncle, grumbling something suspiciously like, “I’m not that stupid.”_ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____Coran has seen people die. He’s lived through a war, is still living through the same one. He’s watched plenty of his friends die._ _ _ _

____None of them have ever hit him quite as badly as seeing Lance bloody and in pain. None of his friends had ever had him as their physician. He’s not a physician. These kids - _kids _\- are responsible for the whole universe. He’s responsible for them; it’s his job to keep them safe and okay._ _ _ _ __

____He’s failing._ _ _ _

____He hopes, prays, that Lance will live. It’s almost a sure thing now, with him in the pod (and just before they put him in the pod, he thought he saw Lance’s eyes glow briefly before his vitals began to improve, which Coran just can’t figure out - they should have gotten worse), but his injuries were extensive and things he knows that most Alteans wouldn’t survive. But no. Lance is going to live, he is._ _ _ _

____Coran is so scared that he’s wrong._ _ _ _

____He refuses to leave his boy alone, so he stays in the infirmary room, watching. The others come and go, sometimes speaking to he or Lance, sometimes just watching with him._ _ _ _

____At one point he thinks he hears Keith screaming at someone, but he’s too tired and scared for Lance to go check on him. He trusts that Allura or Shiro will keep him in check._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____Keith is pissed. He tries, he really does, to keep it in, to cool down, but the more he thinks about the battle the angrier he gets. He tries to avoid Shiro, only going from the infirmary to his room and back, but it doesn’t work. As he walks by the lounge, Shiro calls to him and asks him how he’s doing. Shiro’s eyes are dark, shadows underneath them as if he hasn’t slept in days, and his entire body sags._ _ _ _

____That should sate his anger, but it only fuels it._ _ _ _

____“Lance isn’t alright.” He snaps, crossing his arms defensively._ _ _ _

____Shiro runs a hand through his hair and nods. “I know -”_ _ _ _

____“He _should be _. He should be alright. He shouldn’t be struggling to stay alive because his stomach and chest were both ripped open. But he’s not. He’s in a healing pod, trying not to die, because he turned his back on the enemy. Because -”_ _ _ _ __

____“I know. I know. I should have been there to watch his back and -”_ _ _ _

____“NO!” Keith shoves his hands against Shiro’s chest hard. Shiro goes stumbling back, a shocked look on his face. “That’s not what I mean! _I _was watching his back, _I _should have seen them. But _you _! That could be you, because your _stupid ass _went off where we couldn’t see, _without backup _! And Lance, Lance is a worrier, you know that. He was worried about you the whole time and he didn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell to make it out of this okay because he was _focused on you _!” Keith focuses on breathing, trying to calm himself down. He’s screaming now and if he keep this up he knows he’ll say something he’ll regret. Lowering his voice, he continues. “You can’t do that. You’re not invincible, Shiro, and it’s a miracle that that isn’t you in there.”_ _ _ _ ____________

____Shiro looks thoroughly chastened, and his expression softens when Keith finishes. “You’re right, Keith. I shouldn’t have gone on alone. I won’t do it again, and if I do, you have permission to tell me to get my head out of my ass.” He shoots Keith a small smile, but it quickly disappears. “It’s not your fault, you know. I saw them, the ones who shot him, but only barely. There was no way for you to know they were there.”_ _ _ _

____Keith starts at that. “Then where -”_ _ _ _

____Shiro shakes his head. “I was taking care of them.”_ _ _ _

____Keith’s lips form an ‘oh’, but no sound comes out. After a second he nods._ _ _ _

____“Come on,” Shiro says. “Let’s go see if Coran needs help with anything._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____Lance is in the healing pod for three days. Just like after he got blown up, the entire team is there waiting for him. He wakes up slowly. When the pod opens, he falls, and Hunk, as usual, catches him. He blinks blearily for a few seconds as his senses come back to him, Hunk babbling the whole time. He glances around at them warily, and Keith can tell the exact moment he remembers what happened. His eyes suddenly widen and his hand rubs his stomach, then his chest._ _ _ _

____Coran notice, too. “Are you feeling any pain, my boy?”_ _ _ _

____Lance’s head jerks up and he smiles at Coran. “No, it doesn’t hurt, Coran. How long have I been out?”_ _ _ _

____Pidge is the one who answers, looking nervous and twitchy. Keith knows for a fact that she has barely slept six hours the last three days. “Three days. You’ve been in the pod for three Earth days.” She leans forward like she wants to move closer to Lance but isn’t sure she’s allowed. Lance, of course, notices. He looks at Pidge with the most gentle look Keith thinks he’s ever seen, then, standing on his own, opens his arms. Pidge wastes no time in throwing herself at Lance._ _ _ _

____“I’m so sorry, Lance!” She cries, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. “I didn’t mean what I said, I was just tired and frustrated and you were there. I’m sorry, you are my brother, you are. You’re my family, all of you. I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _

____“Shhh, it’s okay, Pidgeon. It’s okay. I know.” Lance presses his face into Pidges hair and rubs soothing circles on her back. “I know. I forgive you.”_ _ _ _

____Pidge pulls away a second later, rubbing her eyes and trying to hide the fact that she was crying. Lance just grins and wipes his tears away proudly. “So,” he begins, “Three days, huh? That explains how hungry I am! Where’s the food goo at?”_ _ _ _

____They all laugh at that and start toward the kitchen. “Actually,” Coran says. “I was surprised it was only three days. Normally for wounds such as the ones you had would take at least a week to heal in the pods. It was definitely strange. Must be your human anatomy!”_ _ _ _

____Hunk quirks an eyebrow at that. “No, from what I’ve seen of the pods, it should have taken the amount of time you said. Weird. Why did it only take three days?” He looks at Coran, who shrugs, then at Lance, as if he would know the answer._ _ _ _

____To Keith’s astonishment, Lance looks oddly guilty, like he knows something they don’t. “Lance?” he asks. “How did you even survive that?”_ _ _ _

____“Uh…” Lance fidgets with the sleeve of his white suite. “I should go change. I’m gonna go change.” Lance runs to his room as fast as his wobbly legs will take him, which is actually pretty fast._ _ _ _

____Keith wants to run after him, but Hunk tells him not to. “He’ll come to the kitchen still. He’s too hungry not to.”_ _ _ _

____He’s right. A few minutes later, Lance slinks cautiously into the kitchen. After Hunk gives him his goo, Allura raises a threatening eyebrow at him._ _ _ _

____“Are you going to tell us why you are acting so suspicious Lance? Do you know something we don’t?”_ _ _ _

____“I know that one day you won’t be able to resist my charms.”_ _ _ _

____“Lance.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay, okay.” Lance sets his spoon down and rubs his thumb and forefinger together nervously. “Yeah. Yeah, I know why I healed so fast. I always do. It’s… weird. It’s a weird thing. I just… heal really fast. Faster than humans do. I -”_ _ _ _

____“Wait, hold on. Did you say ‘humans’? As in you’re not one?” Keith asks, stunned and a little hurt._ _ _ _

____Lance winces. “Um… only partly. I’m part human. But I’m not an alien!” He hastens to add when every single one of them opens their mouths. “Not an alien. Okay, I guess I’m just going to have to say this bluntly, there really isn’t another way. Don’t interrupt me while I explain this._ _ _ _

____“Okay. I’m a werewolf -”_ _ _ _

____“You’re a _what _?! Like, an actual werewolf?” Hunk exclaims, his mouth hanging wide open. Pidge, beside him, look similar. Her glasses slowly slide down her face.___ _ _ _

______“What did I just say? Don’t interrupt! But yes, an actual, honest to God werewolf. They’re real. The supernatural is real. My entire family are werewolves, well, most of them. We have the largest pack in America and Cuba. We’re called the Hale pack. Hale is my mother’s maiden name. My aunt is our Alpha. Our entire family is our pack, and almost every one of us is a wolf. That’s how I healed so fast. And why I took the arrows out. I couldn’t heal while they were still in, and pain triggers the healing process so. I had to take them out. And I… I don’t know. I was a little scared of how all of you would react to… me. To having a - a predator on the ship with you. So I kept my eyes shut so you wouldn’t see them glow, and my fists closed so you wouldn’t see my claws and I tried not to turn. I’ve always been good at that. Control. I’ve always had the best control in the family, ever since I was little. I haven’t ever turned since we came to space. And I won’t! So far none of the moons have affected me enough to force me to change. Most of them don’t affect me at all. I’m… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys. But, back home, we weren’t ever supposed to tell people. It was dangerous. Mama always said that anybody could be a hunter, and that if a hunter found us, they wouldn’t care that we’re kids. They’d only see a monster that needed to be put down. So we didn’t talk about it, and I know none of you are hunters but… I don’t know. I was scared.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______By the time Lance finishes, he’s looking down at his hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly, Keith flashes back to when he’d told the team that he was part Galra. Allura had been horrified and angry, Coran and Shiro and Pidge confused, Hunk just weird but nice, but Lance… Lance had been surprisingly accepting. He had come to find Keith after and told him, firmly, that he wasn’t a monster and that him being Galra didn’t change anything. He was still Keith, still a dumb Mullet. He had never understand would Lance seemed so unaffected by the reveal. If anything, he had become nicer to Keith._ _ _ _ _ _

______Now, Keith understands. It was because Lance knew exactly how Keith felt. How could he have not seen that?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lance looks nervously around at his team, his friends, his pack. “Well? Can someone say something?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Snapping to attention, Shiro suddenly waves his hands in the air and shakes his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait, wait, hold up. You’re a fucking _werewolf _?”_ _ _ _ _ _ __

**Author's Note:**

> So, there'll definitely be more of this, with the other characters reactions and more origins and fun stuff. (both sarcastic and actual fun stuff) Dunno how much more though. But how did you like it? Were you expecting the twist? I didn't want to tag it because I wanted it to really be a surprise, but yes this is a Teen Wolf crossover. No, the voltron team will not be going to Earth (probably) and the other characters won't meet them. The crossover is really only in memories and mythology. And yes, TW fans, this is the canon universe. So the Hale Fire happens. Part of this series will be Lance's reaction to that.  
> That'll be lots of fun.  
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
